Ozwell Spencer (Code Genesis)
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' "I was to become a god! Creating a new world, with an advanced race of human beings..." --Spencer, moments before his death. Ozwell E. Spencer (known by Lord by many of his employees) was considered to be the antagonist for much of the Resident Evil series with the exception of Albert Wesker. He was most recognized as the President of the Umbrella Corporation and he was believed to have been the head of the Wesker Project. Spencer, a man of wealth, power and control was of relation to the British royal family. His vision, much like Wesker's was to remake the world and create a new era though in his image. This was what caused the creation of various B.O.W.'s to help carry out this mission. Spencer was one of the original three scientists to discover the Progenitor virus. He was accompanied by Edward Ashford and James Marcus, both good friends and fellow colleagues. Together, the three were able to discover this bizarre flower on December 4th, 1968. Spencer worked hard on experimenting with the virus and then, felt himself given a vision for the future of the world which would eventually manifest itself into "Project Wesker". These thoughts in mind also allowed for Spencer and his colleagues to establish the Umbrella Corporation to mask their desire to create biological weapons by creating pharmaceutical products for the people. Around the time of Edward Ashford's death, Spencer had hired his well-known architect George Trevor to design for him a mansion facility in the Arklay Mountains, out of sight and mind to the rest of the outside world. Spencer would also go to establish the Umbrella Management Training Facility to further research of the Progenitor virus with James Marcus as its general manager. When Marcus became well-known for his creation of the Tyrant Virus, Spencer had him killed as well as an act of paranoia more or less. After the fall of Raccoon City and Umbrella, Spencer had gone into hiding for several years to avoid persecution from authorities. He hid in his lavished estate off of the coast of an Atlantic Ocean. Chris and Jill arrived at his estate after given useful information of where to find him. They had plans to arrest and demand info on Wesker's whereabouts. Unfortunately, Spencer was killed by Albert Wesker before they could apprehend him. He is of course portrayed by Adam D. Clark. Resident Evil: Code Genesis Continuity Spencer makes no direct appearance in Code Genesis given his death, but rather in memory and in mentioned name by a few of the characters. He does make a few brief appearances in End of Days. In Code Genesis and according to Resident Evil: 5, he had trusted Alex to manufacture a cure for his failing humanity and a way to make himself forever immortal. Alex betrayed him in the end (though the man did not see it as such) and decided to claim the title as God for himself. In End of Days, Spencer appears to Rose only a few brief times to keep watch over the child and he would sometimes visit her at her school to make, "surprise guest appearances". He goes along with Alex's plan of a New World and foolishly believed that he would rule this world with Alex's helping hand in it. Alex always assured him of his plan and promised Spencer everything that he so rightfully deserved, but of course, deceived him in the end. 'Appearances' *Resident Evil: 5 *Resident Evil: Code Genesis (Flashbacks only) *Resident Evil: End of Days "Prequel to Code Genesis" ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 01:51, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Category:Umbrella Corporation Employees Category:Canon Characters